Fei Rune
Fei Lune (フェイルーン) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Appearance He has light green hair and bright light blue-green eyes, he is tall and wears the uniform of Tenmas and of Raimon. He has some sort of communication device on his left ear. In casual clothes, he wears a orange jacket with some grey on the jacket and a dark blue pants with some white lines on it with black shoes. When he is Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, his hair turns pink and also becomes longer and his hair raised up and looks like horns. He also got a ponytail which is also pink. His eyes becomes crimson red and his skin becomes darker. Personality He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too. Also, he can be a caring person for others and what others may feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fei stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. However when Tenma and Shinsuke had asked Fei whether he had any siblings, Fei was shown to get very quiet and slightly depressed, implying that he might be sensitive on this topic or something had happened to him that traumatized him. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He comes from 200 years into the future to stop an evil organization from destroying the world of soccer. To do this, he and Tenma used the Inazuma TM Caravan in order to travel through time to recruit the Ultimate Eleven. Anime He first appeared in Episode 1 where he stopped the shoot that Alpha shot at Tenma. He then introduced himself and presented his team, Tenmas. Later, he gave the captain's band to Tenma and had a match with his ) in TCG]] team against Protocol Omega. He used Bouncer Rabbit but failed against Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 2, he fused with Kyouryuu's aura and scored the first goal with Kodai No Kiba. Later, he traveled back in time to find the young Endou. In Episode 3, he was shocked to see the young Endou use God Hand and call out his keshin and use Great The Hand. After the match, he, along with Wonderbot and Yuuichi, came to Tenma's house. In the next day, he came to Raimon with Yuuichi and Tenma. He also introduced himself to Aoi. In Episode 4, he stated to Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Yuuichi that they had no time for waiting for the others in which they had no choice but to time travel without the others. Fei played in the Raimon uniform for the first time and in the end, Raimon won with some help from his Duplis. In Episode 6, Beta tried to seal Fei into the Sphere Device to prevent him from intervering with El Dorado's plans any further and to learn who Fei really is because they had no information of him. As Fei was slowly dragged into the Sphere Device, Endou then used God Hand V to protect him and told Raimon to leave the match. Fei was able to escape with the rest of the team, but Endou wasn't able to make it as he was sealed instead. In Episode 7, he explained the remained members about Keshin-armed system, since Dr. Arno Crossword vanished before he could do so and Clark couldn't do it well enough. He also helped them to do it, though it still failed in the end. In Episode 8, he met Shuu for the first time and they got along pretty well. He later stopped with Shuu, Einamu's shoot. In Episode 9, Fei helped Tenma and the others to steal the Scriptures of the Champion. in Episode 11, he fused with Kyouryuu again without using the Mixi Max Gun and scored the second goal for Raimon with Kodai No Kiba. In Episode 12, he and the others come to Nobunaga's era, Sengoku era. He fought against Shiroshika in Episode 13 with the rest of Raimon. And in Episode 14, he and the other study "Bon Dance" for Shindou's Mixi Max but at the end he and the others considered as villains. In Episode 16 and Episode 17, Fei was seen playing with Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0. He was seen to be dissappointed when Shindou failed to use Keshin Armed. After Shinsuke failed to stop Shoot Command 07 in his Keshin Armed form, Fei said against Shinsuke that if he want to be stronger in his Keshin Armed form, he should train. Later, Fei passed the ball to Shindou and Shindou was able to use Keshin Armed and scored the second goal. He was seen to be happy after Shindou succesfully Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga and Shindou scored the third goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost and Raimon won. After the match, Fei said against Beta that he should turn the Raimon's brainwashed members to normal. He also comfirmed that Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore. In Episode 20, after Tenma said that in the original history Jeanne d'Arc met Charles VII, Fei comments that the time flow have became unstable, so there is a chance of unexpected facts occur. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Kodai No Kiba' (Mixi Max Form) *'OF Sky Walk' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tyrano' Trivia * The item that he uses on his ear resembles the item that Baddap Sleed and Endou Kanon used. *According to Beta, Fei Lune isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. *He will have a Character song names Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~ with Kirino Ranmaru Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Tenmas Category:Forwards Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:New Inazuma Japan